


Short X readers From The Extraordinary Minds of Angie and Candy!

by Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Melanie Martinez (Musician), The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Female Character, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Comfort/Angst, Community: lgbtfest, Cute, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay For You, Gay Male Character, Gentle Kissing, Girls Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, Idiots in Love, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Light Angst, Lilly Being an Asshole (Walking Dead: A New Day), Lime, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Melanie Martinez References, Minor Character(s), Multi, No Sex, No Smut, One Shot, One Shot Collection, One of My Favorites, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Lesbian Character, POV Male Character, POV Original Character, Random & Short, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sassy, Self-Insert, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slow Romance, Spoilers, Strangers to Lovers, Teen Romance, Trans Female Character, True Love, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unrequited Love, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer/pseuds/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	1. Violet X Reader - Call Me Your Girl

_**Violet X Reader**_

_**What You Include Here:** _

_**E/C (Your Eye Color)** _

_**H/C (Your Hair Color)** _

_**S/C (Your Skin Color)** _

_**Y/N (Your Name)** _

_**Y/G (Your Gender)** _

_**Y/NN (Your Nickname)** _

_**Y/O (Your Outfit)** _

You stepped towards Violet, She looked at you with a shy smile as you caressed her cheek. Her soft skin touched your hand, It felt like porcelain. "Hey, Y/N...." She said, Smiling shyly with her face in a high blush. You guys were in your room at Ericson's, The room had 2 bunk beds on each side. You and Violet sat on the bottom bunk of the first one beside each other, "How are you, Y/N?" Violet asked gently. "I'm doing kinda... bad.." You answer honestly to Violet as you had feelings for her that nobody knows about, not even her. "Why?" Violet asked, scooting closer to you. She was clearly worried about you, her eyes glimmered in the moonlight and her hair strung across her face. "That woman that Clementine saw... Lilly? She is getting on my nerves... I feel she's gonna- She's gonna attack us again..." You muttered feeling scared of what she'll say. "It's okay.. I agree with you, Y/N" Violet says softly. She hesitantly grabbed your hand, You felt the urge to kiss her right then and there. 'Would she be okay with it?' You thought fearfully. You gathered up your courage and kissed her, Her eyes widened and a smile struck her face. You let go of the kiss but she grabbed your face again, kissing you once more. You chuckle "Y/N.... I- Thank you." Violet says. "I have feelings- for you..." You said. Your thought escaping from your lips, "Me- Me too...." Violet said hesitantly. She grabbed her arm and looked down shyly, "Well... I'd like to- I'd like to be girlfriends... Like you be my girlfriend and I'm yours. Ya know?" You explained, not knowing how to phrase it. "Yeah.. I'd like that!" Violet said nodding happily at you. "Y/NN, I love you..." Violet muttered. She kissed you again and you smiled. "I am kind of tired..." She whispered. "Me too." You said. She started climbing the ladder up to the top bunk, She tossed herself up and onto the bed. She drifted off to sleep and so did you.


	2. Melanie Martinez X Reader - I Love You

_**Crybaby (Melanie Martinez) X Reader** _

_**Made By: Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer** _

_**What You Include Here:** _

_**E/C (Your Eye Color)** _

_**H/C (Your Hair Color)** _

_**S/T (Your Skin Tone)** _

_**Y/N (Your Name)** _

_**Y/G (Your Gender)** _

_**Y/NN (Your Nickname)** _

_**Y/O (Your Outfit)** _

You looked at Crybaby as she held up the lighter to you, "Don't you want me to light it?" Crybaby asks. You snap out of your thoughts to her voice, "Oh.. yeah." You say, holding the cigarette in your hand up to her pink lighter with butterflies on it. She lights her cigarette and holds it in her mouth before puffing the air out, "K-12 sucks." Crybaby said, coughing faintly. "You sure we won't get caught?" You ask Crybaby as you puff the cigarette too, "Yeah. The teachers are too careless to really care about the school or their students" Crybaby says. "I like Y/O, Y/N! It looks pretty!" Crybaby says. "Oh! Thank you." You say, flattered and blushing faintly. "Um... How did you get that name?" You ask Crybaby. "My mom." Crybaby says annoyed with her mom, "She literally called me a Crybaby at BIRTH!" Crybaby says puffing her cigarette annoyingly again. "Oh... wow, your mom seems to hate you.." You said. "Yeah, She does!" Crybaby says. You feel the urge to grab her hand, You grabbed Crybaby's hand and blushed. She blushed and smiled, "Y/N-" She stutters smiling and blushing shyly. You grab her cheeks and kiss her, She dropped the cigarette on the ground and grabbed your face and kissed you. "Sorry!" Crybaby mutters. "It's okay..." You say happily. 


End file.
